The New Pet
by Tur12
Summary: We all know Rachel the oracle, but who knew what her life was like before she met Percy? This story gives a view on Rachel's Pet hamster and how he sees the world! Please Note: I do not own any of the percy jackson characters, or anything this story compares to.


**The New Pet**

I knew one day it was bound to happen but I didn't know it would be today. I was taking it easy with my other hamster friends in the glass display enclosure when all of

a sudden, a pale hand slipped inside. Oh no! It was seize and box time! All the hamsters ran this way and that, panicking as the hand drew closer. I darted towards my

refuge, a little plastic igloo, but for the first time in my life, I didn't make it on time. A cold, bony hand closed around me, then I was lifted up like a teddy bear on a

grabber arm. The seconds pass, I am farther from my home and closer to the mysterious box that swallows victim hamsters. Nobody knows what happens next, but I'm

about to find out. I squirmed and fought but it was too late. Bamm! I landed hard on my stomach inside the box, I watched, dazed as the light drew dimmer and

dimmer until it was pitch black. I felt a hand lifting the box and gently placing it on something. Now I'm rolling around, fast. I glanced through a hole in the box, I see

that I'm turning into another aisle with items that looked like the same things in my home. But now can I even call it my home? Will I see my friends again? More

important: Am I going to die?

After rolling around the store and seeing new aisles I have never seen, I was dropped onto a soft seat. Rummble! Rummble! The noise echoed throughout the room,

that's when things got crazy. I was rocking this way and that, going as fast as I have ever went. I was terrified beyond my limit, I scratched and bit the box but nothing

happened. "Wait, Stop the car! I need to get food for Spike!" a voice called. Screeeeech! I slammed face first into the box and all of a sudden it was quiet. I peeked out

of the hole and nobody was there. Wait a minute: the hole! I immediately started chewing a giant hole through the box. After chewing for ten minutes, I chewed an

entrance big enough for me to escape. I quickly bolted out. I was free at last! I slipped off the seat and fell on the ground with a thump! I sat there disoriented unsure

where to go, _why did_ _ **I**_ _have to be picked,_ I thought. All of a sudden the door opened and a lady screamed. "Rachel! Your hamster is loose!" A younger girl appeared at

the door. "Don't worry mom, I'll get him." I was paralyzed in fear as the girl drew closer and scooped me up in her hands. Unlike the store employees hands, this girl's

hands were warm and soft. She gently placed me back in the box and covered the hole with her hand. I sat there the whole drive wondering what my fate would be.

The car stopped with another SCREECH! And once again I slammed face first into the box. "We're Here!" cried the girl as she picked up the box and dashed inside. She

placed the box on the ground and started tinkering around with stuff. I watched through the box hole, wondering if I should run off. _Where would I go?_ I thought, so I

decided to sit tight and see what happens. Finally she finished messing around and walked towards the box. To my surprise she scoops me up again, holds me up to her

face and says "I'm going to name you Chocolate." Then she sets me down in some enclosure. It sort of looks like my old home, green little plastic igloo, white paper

bedding on the floor but there is something off about it, it has white bars and a blue bottom tray instead of smooth glass. I panicked, Where am I! I darted towards the

entrance but she closed it off, I'm trapped!

She leaves the room and I do the only sensible thing a hamster can do at a time like this: hide in the plastic igloo. " Hey buddy, don't be afraid" a calm voice says. I

slowly poke my head out and see it's a large, black, grey and yellow turtle in a glass tank talking. "My name is Spike" he says casually as he looks at me with his sparkly

green eyes. "What is a name?" I ask him shyly. "It's what you are called by, that girl's name is Rachel and she told you that you will be called by Chocolate". "Why _is_ my

name Chocolate?" I asked confused. " Maybe because you are all dark brown like milk chocolate, your paws are white like white chocolate and your eyes are black like

dark chocolate. I guess Rachel thought the name would suit you," Spike answered. My head was spinning with a million questions. " What kind of person is Rachel? She

didn't try to hurt me like the store employees did." "She is the nicest person on earth." " A nice person?" I've never heard of such a thing but by how she acted towards

me it must be true. "Don't worry, you are perfectly safe, just explore around." He then leaves the water and sits on a rock, basking.

 _Okay then, let's see what Rachel set up for me,_ I think. I see wood chew toys, a bowl with food, a water bottle and something I have never seen. It was a red, plastic

circular shaped toy. I stepped on it and it started rotating, I started walking, it still rotated and then I started running on it but it still rotated. This was the funnest toy I

have ever played with, I ran and ran until I was too exhausted to run anymore. "Spike" I called slowly. Spike landed in the water with a Splash! "Hey Chocolate, what's

up" he said coolly. "What is this red, circular thing?" I asked. "That, my friend is a hamster's favorite toy, it's called a hamster wheel, it's fun to go on but goes absolutely

nowhere but another toy called a hamster ball lets you run outside of your cage freely", Spike replied. "That sounds cool." I remarked, "See you later" Spike says and

goes back to sitting on his rock.

Days pass and I get used to Rachel's routine, she wakes up in the morning while I am sleeping refills the food and water containers and fixes any upturned toys. In the

afternoon she scoops me up and lets me play in the hamster ball. Then before she leaves, she lets me sit in her lap and give me a snack. While I eat she does this thing

where she touches the fur on my head with her finger and strokes it back. Spike informed me it is called "petting", it's my favorite part of the day. In the morning she

plays with Spike and at night she plays with me. I love my new home, I have a great friend, Spike and a great owner, Rachel. Me and Rachel like to play hide and seek,

she counts to five and I hide. Then she looks around for me, when she finds me she says" I found you!" Then she scoops me up and gives me a hug. Life is great.

One day everything changed. It was a sunny evening, I was waiting by the door, ready for Rachel to open the door and scoop me up. Instead of walking in and rushing

towards me she came in with a box, cage and other items. "Guess what Chocolate, I brought a new friend," Rachel said happily. She opened the box revealing a big blue

parrot. I panicked, _am I being replaced?_ I thought. Then she set up the cage and put the bird in, then instead of playing with me she started playing with the parrot!

"I'm going to name you Tweety" Rachel said, the parrot chirped in agreement. _I'm letting a parrot named Tweety play with my best friend, I'm not going to let any pet_

 _take Rachel away from me!_ I thought as I started chewing the bars to get Rachel's attention but she just turned to me and said "Bad boy!, no treats for you today!" I

stood in utter shock, I couldn't believe Rachel just told me that I was bad! I retreated into my borrow in despair as Rachel happily played with Tweety.

After Rachel left, Tweety whispered "Hey coocoo, how was your _quality time_ with Rachel today?" she asked. "First of all, my name is Chocolate and second of all I'm not

letting you take Rachel from me!" I snapped. "I already have," Tweety replied. "Obviously Rachel would spend time with such a beautiful bird like me rather than a

smelly rodent, it won't be long before she returns you back to where you came from," Tweety said snobbishly. I was going to say Rachel would never do that to me but I

had a sick feeling in my stomach that Tweety might be right.

A week went by and Rachel still spends her whole day with Tweety, even Spike doesn't get played with anymore. Everyday I stood in front of the door in hope that

Rachel would come play with me but everyday I was rejected and everyday I would go back to my burrow, weeping in misery.

One day she even forgot to give me food and I starved the whole morning but when she came that night she realized I wasn't playing on the wheel and saw my empty

food bowl. She rushed towards me, a worried expression is on her face. "Chocolate, I can't believe I let you starve like that!" she said as she filled my bowl. "I got too

distracted with Tweety to care for you, I'm such a bad owner!" she cried as she picked me up. _No you're not Rachel, it's all Tweety's fault,_ I thought. Then she rushed to

Spike, "I didn't play with you either Spike" she said concerned. Tweety started chirping to get Rachel's attention but Rachel ignored her. She put me in her lap and gave

me a piece of broccoli, I ate it as she stroked my head. Next she took Spike out of his tank and let him run around on the floor. At this point Tweety got enraged and

started chirping on the top of her lungs. To my surprise Rachel turned around to face Tweety and said loud and clear: "Be quiet!" Tweety was speechless but Rachel

didn't stop there ."You're so annoying, why did I get you in the first place? You are too much to care for and because of you I almost starved Chocolate to death!

Tomorrow you are going back where you came from," she stated.

Rachel kept her word, and soon Tweety was returned to wherever she came from. Life went back to normal, me and Spike got Rachel to ourselves. Spike got Rachel in

the morning and she was mine all afternoon, once again life was great.


End file.
